A New Perspective
by spamlionofdoom103
Summary: A lot of the fanfics I've read with Sabretooth in them have ended happily. I have decided to make a slight change. This stry is in the eyes of a non-mutant virgin woman who remains unnamed because I am too lazy to give her a good one.


God, how he was handsome. His golden, shoulder length hair loose, enormous muscle taking up most of his body, hair covering those muscles making it look even sexier, and his gorgeous, blue, piercing eyes. They were all enough to make a woman want to orgasm herself right there. Victor didn't seem like one to be shy, in fact, if he wouldn't get arrested for it, he would probably walk the streets all in his naked glory, watching with satisfaction as women would stare and blush while they walk by. Luckily, and unluckily, he decided one day to have a bit of fun with this idea at a male strip club.

I was one of the regulars. I would often come by and watch the hot men dance in barely anything and wait for the right man to come up and show me a pleasurable night. Of course, I hadn't found one yet until that one fateful night. I had paid my way in and sat at one of the tables wearing a mini dress that was perfect for the setting. It seemed they were playing some older songs from way back when and I looked like a 40's pin up doll. The men were dancing in leather pants and bikini bottoms, some even wearing thongs, but none of them were as hot as the man sitting on the edge of the stage, letting the women touch him in nothing but skin-tight, black boxer-briefs. I felt my jaw drop as I watched him toss his mane of hair to the side and let one particularly sluttish woman kiss and rub his shoulder. I felt my cheeks burn and my stomach suddenly get butterflies from just watchinghis hands. Every once in a while he would touch one of the women in an affectionate way, making her squeal and blush before paying him some money, seeing if they could bribe him into bed. He would then turn down the money and smirk at the disappointment crossing the woman's features and go back to touchingand letting the other women touch him.

For some reason, none of the men liked to completely strip. I could never tell if they were either teasing the women or hiding their small members to increase their chances of getting laid. It didn't really matter to me though, until I saw _him. _After letting the women play with him a bit, he slowly stood up onto the stage, a smirk playing on his face, and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, slowly pulling them down far enough to where you could see his pubic hair. I myself wanted to squeal and cheer for him but I bit my tongue when he suddenly looked in my direction. It was a quick glance but it turned into a stare when he looked back at me, his eyes widening slightly and his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He smirked at me, sitting alone at an empty booth, watching everything at a distance and motioned for me to come over. At first I had no idea that he was looking at me but when I pointed to myself and he nodded, I knew that tonight just had to be my lucky night.

I got up slowly from my seat and tried to make myself look casual and kinky instead of nervous and clumsy. He gave me a grin and jumped down from the stage, walking over to me and towering over me by at least a good seven inches. I blushed, wanting to run back to my booth and hide behind it but I stood completely still as he played with a bit of my hair and softly touched one of my cheeks. I really hoped he wouldn't say anything because I was pretty sure that if I tried to respond it would come out as either a gurgle or a moan. He grinned down at me and brought his face closer to mine. Then he turned my face to give me a kiss on the cheek and whisper in my ear, "What's a pretty little thing like you doin' all alone in a crowded place like this?" I couldn't answer him so I just looked down sheepishly and shrugged, barely even sure myself why I was here. His grin seemed to grow even wider and had I been looking up I would have seen two sharp, white fangs denting his lower lip. "How 'bout you and me find a place to stay tonight seein' how you're all by your lonesome?" I refused to speak so instead I bit my lower lip, blushed and nodded like the virgin idiot I was.

Later that night, when he was finished teasing the other women and making them beg for his body, he came up to me, took one of my hands, brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently. I smiled shyly and followed him as he led me to a motel, not one of the best ones in town but not one of the shittiest. He paid for a room for a night, took the room keys and led me to the elevator which was luckily empty for I really doubt anyone would really have wanted to see what we did in there on the way to our floor.

First he pulled me against his chest and smirked down at me, clearly enjoying my being flustered and took advantage of it by planting a kiss to my lips. It wasn't a soft kiss but it wasn't too rough. I guess he was an expert. I couldn't suppress a light moan as he let a hand wander down to my thighs and stroked them gently. I brought my hands up to wrap tham around his neck but instead he gripped both of my hips and lifted me up so I could straddle his waist, pressing his obviously hard cock against my wetness. We continued to kiss, our tongues exploring each other'smouth, when he pushed up my already short dress and ground against me, pushing me up against the wall of the elevator. I gasped aloud and pulled him back in for another kiss, grinding back and eliciting a few soft grunts from him.

Fortunately we didn't go any further than that because just as he started tugging on my panties, the elevator door opened. He let out a low growl which kind of spooked me at first until he smirked at me and let me down only to lift me up again into his arms and carry me to the room we were given. He struggled a bit with the keys since his hands were full with me but managed to get the door unlocked and open. He then sidled through the doorway so that I wouldn't hit the wall on our way in and took me over to the bed, letting me down gently and going back to close the door. He was surprisingly gentle for such a large and brutish looking man but I didn't mind, that is, until he turned back to me after closing and locking the door from the inside. There was a strange, almost wild look in his eye as he grinned a feral grin, showing off large, white fangs. My eyes went wide as it suddenly struck me that he was a mutant.

I had heard about these guys on the news but never have I ever encountered one. He stalked towards me slowly, probably waitingto see if I would run or scream, and his grin faltered slightly when I didn't respond the way he wanted. I was too scared to move. That was when he did something truly frightening. He lifted up one of his hands and showed of five long and sharp claws. He then lifted up his other hand, showing off the other set and sliced open his hand, blood dripping down his palm and wrist while the wound healed in a matter of seconds. I wanted to scream but I knew that I shouldn't. If I did then I would just spur him on. It didn't matter whether I screamed or not though as he stripped, no longer teasing, and stepped out of his clothes wearing nothing but air. If my mouth had been open I probably would have drooled at the sight of the enormous beast in front of me erect and at full length. He grinned again and motioned for me to come to him. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted me to do but I pretended that I didn't and crawled toward him still on the bed. I ignored his claws as hes stroked himself, letting out a bit of precum before he grabbed the back of my head, twisting his claws into my hair and pulled me toward his large member. I didn't really want him to hurt me and, after all, he was absolutely gorgeous so I complied by licking away the precum and taking his cock into my heated mouth.

He let out a grunt of approval as I sucked and bobbed my head on his dick, trying to take all of him into my mouth and gagging slightly as I did so but he then let out a low growl when I attempted to pull away and shoved me back onto him, pushing his rod further into my mouth and almost down my throat. He made me sit there and suck off of him for about five minutes before pushing me away and back onto the bed. I couldn't help but squeal as he pounced on top of me and ripped my clothes off with his sharp claws, scratching me slightly. I could tell he drew blood when I felt as though something were dripping down my chest before he licked it away. I looked down at him and moaned softly as he took one of my nipples into his mouth sucking, licking and nipping it as though it were a piece of candy .

Things started and continued to get rougher from there as he nipped, licked and sucked at various spots on my body, not caring to think about the pain he was causing me. He soon had enough of pleasuring me though and plunged himself hard, fast, and deep into me. I couldn't tell if I moaned or screamed but whatever it was, it was loud and amused this hulking beast ravaging me. He then started thrusting hard and fast, not taking mercy on the fact I was a virgin and grunted in time with each thrust. I was now officially scared that he would probably kill me in the process of fucking me and continued to think on that for a short while until he let out a fearsome roar and came deep in me. I know for sure that I screamed that time as his hot seed spilled into me.

I felt sore and slightly broken when he pulled out and let out a small groan as he started to change positions. He flipped me over and lifted me slightly so that I was resting on my hands and knees and pushed his cock into my ass. I could feel something in me tear as he thrust hard, not going quite as fast this time and howled, I'm guessing in approval, when I let out another scream. This continued for a while until he reached another climax, roaring like a wild cat as he did so and pulled out of me again. At this point I think I really am broken, blood coming out of my various body parts, including my backside but apparently he doesn't think so when he smacks my ass and forces me to get up to change the position yet again. This time he thrust himself back into my pussy and took me up against the wall like he almost did in the elevator.

I let out a pained moan with each thrust and tried to fight the urge to push or hit him, knowing that if I were it would not only arouse him further but it would probably piss him off and if what he is doing now is sex then I don't want to know how he deals out punishment. I see spots before my eyes when he cums again and groan in protest when he takes a step away from the wall with his dick still in me. I guess he decides to test my flexibility next because he then bends me backwards till I'm doing a handstand and starts thrusting downward into me grunting and panting while I scream and groan.

I don't know what is wrong with me but for some reason I find myself to be okay with him banging me like I'm the last woman he'll ever fuck. I let him continue to take me in at least four other positions until he seems to be completely spent and drops me mercilessly onto the bed, bleeding and crying. I feel my heart suddenly leap when someone, probably the motel owner, pounds their fist on the door and yelling to open up. I looked up at him, tears fogging up my vision as he growled and looked down at me with a satisfied smirk, almost like he enjoyed hurting me and breaking me. "Wh- who are you?" I had to ask. I could feel myself slipping into a faint or maybe even death while he grinned at me. "Victor. Victor Creed. And you, my dear, are dead." That was when he raised his clawed hand and brought it down onto, and into, my chest. I felt a quick and strong pain before everything went black and I knew then that this was the end of me.


End file.
